


A Time for Healing

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Big spoilers if you haven't finished the current lessons, at least up to 18.  Two short chapters focusing on Ash's relationship with Belphie.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

The brother’s had been so concerned with protecting Ash from Lucifer that they were not prepared for the chaos that Belphegor’s sudden appearance had caused. Lucifer had switched his aggression towards Belphie and when they had all stepped in to try to restrain Lucifer they hadn’t anticipated Bephegor’s quick strike against Ash.

All the fight had drained out of Lucifer’s body when they saw her body hit the floor slack and blood was pouring out of her. The room was silent and Mammon was the first to fall at his knees next to Ash as he pulled her failing body into her arms.

Her white blouse was hanging from her in shreds. Bephegor had struck twice with his claws gouged deep wounds across her chest and stomach but the fatal blow was her lacerated throat. She looked like a sacrificial lamb as the blood ran thickly down her pale throat. 

Mammon stared into the pale blue jewels that were her eyes, they had always glittered so brightly like precious gemstones but he had never seen those eyes looked so shocked, so full of fear as the light was fading from them. She was trying to say something but couldn’t, a shaking hand reached up as she convulsed in his arms, he her cool wet hand gently caressed his cheek. He grabbed that hand and pressed it harder to his face as he felt her life leaving her. 

“No...no….Ash….please...I’m begging you.” he cried and pressed her body tightly to his as if he could somehow will her back to life. 

Lucifer was shaken as he took in his broken family. He hadn’t seen such sorrow since they had lost Lilith. It didn’t seem like reality, moments ago he had been willing to kill Ash himself but seeing her broken body in Mammon's arm shook him to his core. Levi and Asmo had dropped next to Mammon, holding him between them as he sobbed into Ash’s lifeless body. Satan was still standing, staring, looking like a ticking time bomb that could explode at any moment. Beel was looking stricken between Ash and Belphegor, looking lost and guilty. “Belphie what have you done….” he heard Beel whisper and his own rage started to build again as he looked at Belphegor who had looked so smug taunting them only moments before was now also staring in shock at the reactions from his brothers.

  
  


“Ow!” I sat up with a raging headache. “What’s going on?” I asked myself. I was in the attic, I was the one who let Belphie out!  _ How is this possible? Is this some sort of convoluted time paradox? _ I remembered how quickly Belphegor’s personality had switched when he realized he was free of the room, he attacked me….I was dying...I think I died?! Then I spoke with Lilith...but now I was back and as I stood I realized I had no injuries. I didn’t have time to think about it any longer when I heard shouting from below. 

Quickly I raced down the stairs heading towards the main foyer of the house, if they were all in the study I could quickly sneak back to the Palace without anyone noticing. 

I stopped in my tracks at the top of the stairs at the scene below me.  _ Was that me?!  _ A woman who looked just like me, wearing the same clothes, except hers were torn and bloody was being cradled in Mammon's arms, there was a palpable aura of grief and angry swirling in the room. 

“Ash?!” Lucifer cried out in a voice of shock I’d never heard from him before as he spotted me at the top of the stairs. I was frozen, they had spotted me and I wasn’t sure what to do. Suddenly the body, MY body, vanished from Mammon’s hold.

“What the!?” Levi cried out in Alarm when he saw what Lucifer was looking at. His eyes held mine with such a range of emotions from relief to confusion. 

“Ash?! Ash?! Mammon cried out when you were no longer in his arms, but the blood that had seeped from your body remained on his hands and clothes. Then he too saw you on the stairs, a mixture of disbelief and wonder pooling in his eyes. 

Everyone was crying out in shock, trying to figure out what had happened, they had all seen you die and yet there you were, standing healthy and alive at the top of the stair, they wondered if your dead body had been some sort of trick or illusion. 

Belphegor's face had twisted from shock to disbelief to anger as he saw you standing there. “WHY CAN’T YOU STAY DEAD!?” he screamed at me, getting ready to pounce at me once more, but this time I was anticipating it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since everything had come to a head with Belphie’s escape from the attic and the whole truth about Lilith had been revealed to everyone including your heritage. The brother’s openly doted on you without shame or hesitation now and while you’d been working tirelessly to help Belphie mend the bridges between him and his brothers, things were still a bit tense between his relations with Lucifer and Mammon. With Lucifer because things because there was too much history to erase so easily and Mammon was having a hard time forgiving him for your alternate timeline death. Overall things were better than they ever had been and you were slowly finding a new normal.

I was currently working on my homework at the table in my room with Belphie, last week Lucifer had dumped all the coursework Belphie had missed during his imprisonment. It had caused a huge fight but at the end of the day it was a far worse punishment than facing charges of treason.

I glanced over when I noticed I hadn’t heard his pencil moving for some time. I smirked when I saw him passed out over his textbook. I hadn’t had the opportunity to get to know Belphie as well as the others yet and I’d be lying if I said that he didn’t frighten me at times, the memory of my death experience wasn’t something you could easily dismiss but there was something so broken in him it made my heart ache. He’d fought it fiercely but once he accepted the truth of what really happened to Lilith and accepted me as part of her he’d switched so fast from loathing me to clinging to me that it made me dizzy.

I had a lot of complicated feelings to sort through concerning all the brothers, especially after Lord Diavolo’s birthday party which had turned out to be a double party celebrating me. I was so touched by the gifts and Belphie had made a pact with me which had proved how far he’d turned around in his thinking. I didn’t know what was going to come of everything that had transpired so far in the Devildom but I hoped it would only get better from now on, the only thing I knew I could count on was the brothers keeping things interesting and never dull.

I gently brushed Belphie’s bangs to the side so I could see his face better, he always looked so sweet while he slept. Lucifer had said that no one could help him but he didn’t say we couldn’t study together and he didn’t say anything about current assignments. So while Belphie caught up with his missed assignments, I helped him finish his current assignments. Which was really working out to my benefit since Belphie was super smart and would always look over our assignments and tell me if I had gotten anything wrong before I submitted them. 

I decided to let him sleep while I finished up.

I was just wrapping up when I felt him stir next to me, sitting up stretching with a big yawn. He had red marks on his face which made me giggle. “I’m bored!” he complained, looking at me with half lidded eyes. 

“How can you be bored? You just woke up.” I shook my head. 

“Let’s have some fun now.” he smirked. Uh oh, I didn’t like that look. I had learned quickly that if Belphie wasn’t napping he was usually trying to stir up trouble for his own entertainment. Belphie could be tender and sweet, especially when he was sleepy and wanted cuddles but when his mind was awake he was sarcastic, calculating and mischievous. 

“Satan said he wanted to see you after we were done right?” he smiled coldly. “We should go see what he wants….and while you’re talking to him I want you to accidentally call him Lucifer as much as you can.” his eyes sparkled as he laughed. “I wonder how furious that will make him?”

“Belphie! I am not going to do that! Pissing Satan off on purpose is not on my to do list today...or ever…” I countered.   
  
“Aww. You’re no fun….” he pouted.

“Why do you want to piss off Satan anyway? What did he do to you?” I questioned him. He shrugged in reply.

“Nothing in particular.”

“Besides, I thought you and him were in the formerly anti-lucifer league together, do you want to piss off your ally?” I teased him.

“You’d be pissing him off, not me.” he grinned. “They could all stand to like you a little less.” he complained. 

“I see...are you jealous? You’re the youngest, you’re probably used to having all the doting attention is that it?” I teased him.

“I leave the jealousy to Levi, he has enough for all of us to go around.” he joked. “But….if my brother’s didn’t like you as much as they did...they wouldn’t always be trying to monopolize your time and that’d leave more of you for me.” 

Before I could respond, Mammon came barging in. “How long are ya going to be at this?” he asked flopping down in the chair across from us. 

“Point made.” Belphie said, crossing his arms and glaring at Mammon.

“Oi! Don’t be giving me that look. You’re lucky any of us lets you spend time alone with Ash as it is…” Mammon glared back.

“Mammon, you can always join us while we’re studying. I’m sure you could spend more time on your schoolwork yourself.”

“Ugh. Don’t you start Ash. I get enough of that from Mr. Loyal and Obedient himself.” Mammon whined at me. 

I shrugged. “Not everything he says is wrong…” Standing I stretched out my limbs. “Satan wanted to talk to me about something so that’s where I’m going now….alone..you two behave yourselves.” I threatened. “And if you can’t get out of my room, I don’t want anything broken.”

Satan had shown me how to work a scheduling and calendar app on my D.D.D. while suggesting I start blocking off time for just myself. He was one of the brother’s who was more considerate of my need for quiet alone time. After he had shown me the different features and how to invite others to join the calendar I immediately began blocking out time for myself. Then I’d invited all the brother’s to my calendar explaining my non-negotiable me time and inviting them to schedule time with me instead of fighting over my time. Feeling good but also expecting some backlash I decided to head to the planetarium instead of my room. 

Not too surprisingly I found Belphie curled up in one of his napping spots and decided to snuggle up next to him. I turned my phone on silent so it wouldn’t disturb him while I browsed devilgram but before long my phone was exploding with messages from the brothers. Lucifer thought it was a great idea but was a bit salty he hadn’t been the one to suggest it first. He also reminded me that any official RAD events or any invitation from Lord Diavolo would take precedence to anything I had planned, scheduled or not. 

Mammon was yelling at me saying I was his human and he shouldn’t have to schedule time with me and I was sure getting big on myself, yadda yadda yadda. Beel was messaging me that he needed help figuring out how to use the app. I was also getting multiple notifications for time already scheduled on the calendar by Levi and Asmo who apparently already were users of the app. Asmo for his many engagements and Levi to remind himself of all the gaming events, conventions and concerts he needed to keep track of. 

Suddenly an angry group chat broke out, everyone was yelling at Asmo for something he had scheduled. I logged into the app to see. One block of time was scheduled at a private venue and was labeled “Orgy” and another was labeled “Naked time with Ash.” I shook my head, maybe this wasn’t as good an idea as I had thought. I decided not to join in on the group chat, I also saw that Levi was getting flack too for scheduling up too much of my time already. He had taken up a few hours everyday labeled “gaming with Ash.” 

With a sigh I went back into the app, deleted all of Levi and Asmo’s reservations and then went into my settings to mark that I had to approve invitations before they went on the calendar. Then I found a feature Satan hadn’t bothered to explain which let me limit each brother to only 3 calendar invites a week. Then I went back to the group chat which was still blowing up.

**_"Listen up! Don’t use this as a way to pick fights with each other or I wont hang out with you at all! I’ve changed my settings, I’ll have to approve things before they show up on the calendar. So now, if it's on the calendar you know that I approved of the activity and you can keep your comments and judgements to yourselves! I’ve also limited the amount of invites each of you can send to 3 a week. If you don’t find this agreeable I can always start spending more of my time at Purgatory Hall.”_ ** I threatened and the chat went silent. 

  
  


Feeling satisfied I put my phone away. Just then I felt Belphie wrap his arms around me and pull me close to his chest. His face nuzzling into my neck. “What were you sighing about this time?” he asked with a gruff half asleep voice. 

“Oh you’ll see later when you look at your phone.” I told him wryly. 

“Hmph! Maybe I should throw your phone away and we could run away together.” he held me closer.

I smiled. “You wouldn’t do that to Beel, he’s missed you too much.” I could feel Belphie’s lip stretch into an answering smile against the back of my neck and then he pressed a soft kiss there.

“You’re right...we’d have to take him with us...but I don’t know how we’d manage to keep him fed..” he chuckled and I laughed with him at the thought. 

We cuddled in silence for a while and before long I heard his soft snores letting me know he fell back asleep. I couldn’t fall asleep myself but I enjoyed the comforting warmth and let my mind wander aimlessly.  My mind was suddenly brought back to the present when Belphie squeezed me almost painfully, reminding me of the time he attacked me in the attic. “Belphie!” I patted his arm in alarm. 

“ASH!” Belphie sat up with a start, releasing me and panting heavily. He looked around the room, blinking his eyes and then settled on me and was pulling me onto his lap hugging me tightly.

“Hey...hey...what’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?” I asked him, rubbing soothing circles on his back with my hand. 

I felt his whole body shudder beneath me. “I….I dreamt I killed you again…” he admitted, his voice cracking with pain. His words took me by surprise and I stilled in his arms for a moment before I continued rubbing his back.

“It’s okay...it was just a dream, it wasn’t real.” I tried to comfort him. 

“But it was real!” his voice raised as he pulled away so he could look me in the eye. “I did kill you Ash! I can’t believe you can forget about it, that you’d lay here with me in my arms! Do you have no fear?!” he shook me gently by the shoulders.

I took his face between my hands. “I haven’t forgotten anything Belphie, I know what you did and I understand why you did it. We’ve had this conversation so many times Bell...I forgave you and that won't change. I won’t tell you that I don’t have fear, I do, but I trust that you’d never hurt me on purpose now.”

“We don’t deserve you.” he hugged me close again so I couldn’t see his face anymore but I pulled back gently so I could meet his eyes again.

“We don’t decide who deserves what. I can’t help but believe it was fate or Lilith's spirit that moved the wind that brought my file to Lucifer’s feet. I believe with all my heart that I was meant to be here, for you and all your brothers so you could find some peace. I know that’s what she wanted for you all, to move on and be happy.”

“I don’t know if I can.” he said burying his face back into my neck. 

“But I know you’ll try….”I told him. “For Liliths sake.”

“....no, I’ll try for your sake Ash.”


End file.
